


A Worthy Opponent

by Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Series: Voxman/LazerBox/ShadowyBoxMax [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: LaserBox, M/M, Voxman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: My take on the whole Boxman x Laser/Venomous/Shadowy Figure story. Cannon will be ignored when needed.





	1. A Worthy Opponent

**Author's Note:**

> Just working out some ideas I had. Liberties will be taken! Muwahaha

Laser stated though his ruby red visor at the strangely round man before him. By this point, most villains had either given up or were defeated, but this guy…

  
“Is this working for you?”

  
“What?” Laser pulled up short, blinking behind his visor.

  
“This whole 'hero' thing?” The man waved his chicken claw-like hand in the air dismissively. “I mean, every time I come here, we do this dance, and then one of us wins, and we both go back to our bases. Rinse, lather, repeat.”

  
“You sound bored?” Laser rested his hands on his hips and gave Boxman a measuring stare.

  
“Maybe,” Boxman sighed, then faster than Laser could realize, Boxman pressed a button he’d been counseling, and everything went black for Laser.

***

He woke, noticing first that his Helmut was missing. The lights shining into his eyes were too damn bright, and he had to squint to get things in focus.  
“Look who Finlay woke up,” Boxman walked over, his hands behind his back in a satisfying manner. Laser tried t sit up and found he was held down. “I just want to change things up. You see, I’m tired of playing this game of cat and mouse.”

  
“C-cat and mouse?” Laser struggled. He didn’t know what Boxman was going on about, but he was pretty sure he didn’t want to find out.

  
“Yeah yeah, you beat me, I beat you, back and forth.” Boxman tipped his head to one side and seemed to stare through Laser’s soul. “Don’t you want more?”

  
“What are you talking about?” Laser needed to keep the deranged engineer talking while he tried to find a way out of the restraints.

  
“If you were stronger, you would have already gotten out of those restraints,” Boxman said darkly, and Laser froze. He looked up at Boxman, his mouth a little agape. “You’re what, a level 8?” He laughed. “I make robots twice your strength!”

  
Laser forced himself to calm down. Boxman was just trying to get him riled up. He smirked.

  
“I don’t need to be more powerful to defeat you, Boxman,” Laser taunted.

  
“No, you just have to be more devious,” Boxman held up a remote with two buttons on it, one green, The other red. He pressed the red one. “Now, can you save yourself before you’re cut in half by your own laser helmet?” Boxman cacked as he backed up.

  
A bright red beam began to creep towards his stomach. He struggled frantically. He knew his laser was powerful, Head’ constructed it himself, but it seemed like it had been amped up to a lethal level as it carved a rivet in the floor. How had Boxman modified that? He felt the restraints tighten on his body as he continued to struggle, Boxman cackling in the background.

  
“Oh, come on! Surely the great Laser Blast can get free?” The heat of his laser nearly touched him.

  
Then suddenly everything stopped.

  
He could hear the sounds of Boxman approaching him. He turned his head to see. Boxman smiled at him, a huge grin on his face, his robotic eye gleaming.

  
“Now you know what I want,” Boxman said, holding up the remote again. “A worthy opponent.”

  
He pressed the green button, and Laser felt the restrains open up. He rolled off the table he’d been on. Finally, seeing the mechanical shop he was in. Boxman waved with a little laugh as he walked out of the room, leaving Laser alone.

  
He stood up, confused. He went to retrieve his helmet, turning it over in his hands. The modifications were apparent and straightforward. But why had Boxman left him here with his helmet? And was he just supposed to leave? He tucked his helmet under his arm and went to try the doors leading out of the shop room.

***  
  
Outside of Boxman workshop, Laser moved cautiously. He wouldn’t put it past the deranged engineer to have booby-trapped his helmet somehow, but he didn’t want to give it up either. Whether it was a gift or a trap, he wasn’t quite sure yet. What he did know was that he wanted to get it back and take it apart.

  
He moved around quietly, avoiding the few sentinels that Boxman had about. Finding his way out of the labyrinth compound was going to take him a while. He had to admit, in all of his time fighting villains, he’d never been inside Boxman’s headquarters, and the place was a lot bigger than he had anticipated.

If only he’d been a little bit more gifted with his powers, maybe he could’ve flown out or busted his way through the walls. As it was, he had to rely on his wits and stealth. He had confidence in both; they’d saved him more than once. His power to drain his enemy’s energy was handy in a fight, but it wasn’t terribly useful in most other situations.  
  


He turned down one hallway and saw a glint of what might be daylight. He headed for it. Even if there were only windows, it would give them an idea of where he was. He turned the corner slowly to see that it was a long row of windows opening up into what looked like a rather comfy, if not elaborately decorated living space.

Plush gold and red couches decorated the ample open space, matching furniture, something that resembled a stocked bar, and a grand piano in the corner. It was lavish to the point of almost being gaudy. Still, there was some part of him that was impressed. His small apartment didn’t look anything like this. Even the P.O.I.N.T headquarters weren’t this nice.

  
He crept to one of the furthest windows from the main area and peeked out. He could see the Plaza from here. So Boxman hadn’t taken him somewhere unknown. He wasn’t all that high up either. He could easily just blast the glass and leap to his freedom. He positioned his helmet in front of him, still not liking the idea of putting it on without thoroughly examining first, but he could still activate the laser from the visor without wearing it.  
  


“Daddy, daddy! That LaserBlast guys broken out!”

  
Laser looked down towards the sitting area and saw a large overstuffed chair turn around as a red robot ran in. All of Boxman’s mechanical children called him daddy. It was a little creepy.

  
Laser hunkered down behind a plant, trying to stay as far out of view as possible. He had no idea what this particular robot was capable of, and he didn’t want to get spotted this close to getting free.

  
“That’s fine,” Laser heard Boxman say. “He’ll find his way back.”

  
“Back?” This was coming from a gold-colored robot. “Why do we want him to come back?”

  
“Oh, don’t worry about it. Don’t you two have something else to be doing right now? I’m pretty sure I told you to take the big package to the Plaza. Now get moving! It’s time-sensitive!”

  
Laser waited as the two robots ran off. He judged his distance from where he hid behind the plant to the window. If he was fast, he could get through the window and to the Plaza as the robots unleashed the new package. But he wouldn’t have time to call for backup, and he'd be almost helpless without his helmet. Still, he was a hero! He had to try!

  
Moving before he could think about it further, he triggered the laser inside his visor, cutting through the plant and the glass, shards shattering from it outward. He ran behind the blast jumping through the glass as it fell covering his face to make sure he didn’t get cut. He landed in an expert role coming up to his feet. He could see Boxman’s little minions carrying a large brown box to the center of the plaza. He had little time to think only time to react, so he put his helmet back on his head, crank the power of his visor as high as he could, and blasted the box as the two robots carried it.

  
Everything exploded in a shower of colorful sparks. He shielded his eyes against the display, trying to take in as much as he could. Whatever had been in the box had been completely incinerated. Laser paused, sucking in a breath, his blaster had never done this much damage before. There was a thrill that ran through him knowing that he had done this, he had destroyed the box and both of Boxman’s minions.

  
As the light cleared, though, reality settled around him. It hadn’t been him exactly. It’d been him and Boxman’s modifications. He quickly took the helmet off, tucking it under his arm again. He was impressed, and still a little excited.

  
Laser remembered the first time he’d seen Boxman in the Plaza with his stupid little robots creating an annoyance so minuscule he didn’t even think that it was worth his time to bother with. He let the local authorities handle Boxman that day.

  
Turning now, he looked up at the shattered window. He was far enough away that the exact details were lost, but he swore he could see the green-haired man smiling almost victoriously at him. Boxman was no longer an annoyance Laser realized, he was a genuine threat, and he was looking for a worthy opponent.


	2. Chapter 2

“Whatcha working on there, Laser?” Greyman had wandered in and made himself comfortable in a spinning chair in the P.O.I.N.T research lab. Laser looked up a little startled; he hadn’t heard his alien coworker come in. 

  
“Just doing some maintenance on my helmet,” Laser said quickly. It wasn’t entirely a lie. Greyman nodded thoughtfully.

  
“Probably don’t want to be using that in the field until you’ve got it all cleaned up from, what was that guy’s name again? Boxman?” Greyman shook his head. “Isn’t he that little guy with all the robots?” 

  
“Yeah,” Laser set his helmet aside. He needed more concentration than he was going to get with Greyman in here. He had every intention of cleaning the helmet up, but he also wanted to take apart the modifications that Boxman had made to it. The laser was powerful now, more powerful than he’d been able to make it with his limited resources here at P.O.I.N.T. “Seems he’s upped his game a little.” Deciding to take a break, Laser reached inside the long white lab coat he wore and pulled out a dumb-dumb sucker. He unwrapped the crinkly top and popped it into his mouth. “He’s got a whole facility there, Greyman. You should see it. He’s working on more than just annoying robots. We should do something about it.”

  
Greyman waved him off. “He just got lucky that’s all, you are out by yourself without any backup. And besides, in the end, you got away from him all by yourself! Bet he hadn’t expected that, huh?” Greyman reached over and patted Laser on his arm. It was a fatherly gesture Laser didn’t quite appreciate. “Really proud of you, Laser, getting out of that bind by yourself. We were pretty worried there for a moment.”

  
“Yeah,” Laser fought to keep the disapproval out of his voice. He was a rank eight superhero, but compared to both Greyman and Foxtail, he wasn’t much. They had powers and strength that outranked him nearly exponentially, and they were constantly reminding him of that in their own little ways. He tried to think it wasn’t intentional, that they both just cared for him and his safety, but he didn’t like being the weak link.  
“You want help with that helmet?” Greyman asked, pointing back down to Laser’s project.

  
“No,” Laser straightened up a little and cracked his neck. “I built it myself. I can fix it too. I’m good at that, you know?”

  
“Yeah, you are,” Greyman smiled and got off the stool. “It’s almost like a second superpower, you know?” he made little gun gestures at Laser as he left, a big smile on his face.

  
Laser didn’t feel like returning the grin. A second superpower? If he’d heard that before getting chaptered by Boxman, he wasn’t sure he would’ve appreciated that comment. But now looking down at the helmet again, it became apparent, perhaps not all powers were physical.


End file.
